


Bitter Chocolate

by BleachedSoul



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuckquean, F/M, Multi, ntr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleachedSoul/pseuds/BleachedSoul
Summary: Emerald was sent to spy on their competition for the Vytal Festival. And like a good servant, Emerald soughtto accomplish the task to the best of her ability. She never expected to start lusting after Nikos' boyfriend... Or that she would sink her claws in the redhead as well.
Relationships: Arslan Altan/Jaune Arc, Jaune Arc/Ciel Soleil, Jaune Arc/Elm Ederne, Jaune Arc/Emerald Sustrai, Jaune Arc/Harriet Bree, Jaune Arc/May Zedong, Jaune Arc/Onyxia Soleil, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Sienna Khan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Bitter Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> A commissioned story for the wayward-arc.

Emerald entered the room, her world still a blur. As she flopped on her bed, the former thief quickly exchanged a couple of messages with her teammates. Cinder was out restocking their supplies. Mercury was off doing some dumb shit as always. And Neo was busy doing whatever she always did.

Which left her alone for the rest of the day here.

She took an opportunity to get as much out of this as possible.

“Aaah!”

Emerald cried into her pillow, as the sensation of orgasm washed over her and her juices squirted all over her sheets. How many times has she brought herself to climax by now? Five? Seven? Whatever the number, it was not nearly enough.

The momentary absence of thought brought by orgasm was gone and now her head was again filled with the visions of him.

When Cinder told her to spy on their future rivals, Emerald didn’t think much of that. Like any other team, they came here to win and earn some prestige for their academy. The cash prize also was great. And it’s not like anyone would give them much grief over it. Studying your competition was a given when the whole Remnant would be watching.

And just like any job, Emerald did hers with the best of her ability. Mercury was studying the fighting styles of various individuals. Rough data, as was fit for his mindset. He would point out strengths, weaknesses and the way their rivals telegraphed thier movements. But Emerald? She studied something far more crucial. The minds and hearts of their competition.

From Beacon, their biggest challenge would come from teams RWBY and JNPR. The former had a solid lineup. Ruby Rose who specialized in long-range attacks and could get a decent distance with his Semblance. Her sister, a straight-up brawler, with the power to turn damage into even more brute force and fire. The Schnee heiress whose Semblance allowed her to manipulate the fighting circumstances just as effectively. And, of course, the sneaky Belladonna who was fast and slippery enough to give them some trouble.

It would take some effort and extra preparation, but they could be hanlded provided Cinder adjusted their plans according to the matches.

The other team - JNPR - would be less of a problem if taken out early. Many of students from Haven were looking out for the team. Not because of any accomplishments or rumors. But rather, simply because it was the team the Invincible Girl of Mistral was on. Half of the students were looking to make the team pay for stealing their Champion. Emerald and her team were in the other half.

The ones wanting to crush the Invincible Girl and her precious Beacon brats.

And how easy the redhead made it for Emerald.

Seriously, she might as well have worn a shirt that said, “I am crushing hard on my leader”. Honestly, it was kind of pathetic. Unlike Cinder, who knew how embraced power and prestige, Nikos hid away from it. And unlike her leader, Emerald noted, Nikos had absolutely zero idea on how to get what she desired in something besides the brutal fighting tournaments.

Jaune Arc, the oblivious blonde that stole the redhead’s heart, was the chink in the Invincible Girl’s armor. A dumb, awkward and honestly naive chink that Emerald was not above exploiting. She needed some dirt on him and then, boom, the whole team would go down like a house of cards. But what kind of dirt could she dig up on him? It had to be something serious enough to keep him scared. But small enough to avoid any trouble with the authorities.

In the end, it all came down to the same thing that caused the downfall of any man she ever knew,

Their pride.

The boy had no reputation as a fighter or a student. So that left her with the bright idea of sneaking into the showers. Getting pics of his tiny little wiener and dangling it in front of him until he agreed to stomp all over the Nikos heart. Easy, peasy, lemon sq- Shit.

And shit it was, Emerald thought, as she stared. And stared and kept staring as both her lower and upper mouths drooled over the sight of the boy in the shower. The long and thick rod of white meat almost reaching the boy’s - the man’s - knees was too big to be called anything less than a fucking bitchbreaker. Her plan went poof and Emerald rushed to her room. Before she even knew, she was fingering herself to the pictures she took.

They were no good as blackmail material. Oh Gods, if Cinder found out about her failure-

 _Forget about Cinder,_ the voice of her libido hissed. _How do we get ourselves a piece of that fuckmeat?_

Now was not the time. She wouldn’t abandon all her plans to chase after a piece of that cock.

 _How about a whole thing then?_ her lust bargained. With a soft and hungry chuckle, it added, _We could easily make Cinder come around too. Just tie her up and withhold that bitchbreaker until the bitch breaks._

That was actually a good idea. Not taunting her leader but the idea of stealing Jaune away from the girl. Nikos was strong as a fighter. But as a girl? She was nothing. Yes, she was shy and quiet. Always bottling it all up and keeping it in. She would have to watch her beloved blonde get taken away and slip up. And thus the Invincible Girl would fall. And Emerald would secure herself a nice and hung boytoy for the rest of the festival.

She licked her lips and then pushed a finger inside her mouth. As she closed her eyes, Emerald allowed herself to dream. Of a wild and rough fucking. Of sucking and choking on something much thicker and harder than her finger. Of the poor little Nikos sitting by and crying as she watched the love of her life give all the passion and attention to someone like Emerald.

And with that thought, Emerald drifted away into the sweet lustful night.

BC

When Jaune came to Beacon, he had clear plans on what he wanted to do. He wanted to learn how to fight. How to become a real hero like his ancestors. Maybe get a girlfriend while he was at it, too. The first part of his dream was coming along smoothly. He was getting better at handling his weapon, at least. And, for just a brief moment, he dared hope the part of finding a girlfriend would also be a success.

“Nghh, w-wait! Pull out, please pull out, Jaune!”

Only to run into a wall on that one.

Jaune swallowed a groan and proceeded to do just that. He knew a whole army of guys who would willingly give up their arms, legs and left testicle to be in his position. One on one with someone as hot and cool as Pyrrha, her legs spread wide and open for him. And like a boy in a candy shop, he went in to dig in and indulge in his gluttonous lust.

And just like that night, three weeks ago, they didn’t go further than a tip.

Seriously, he saw Pyrrha tank Nora’s bombshots. How was the Invincible Girl unable to handle some softcore sex? Jaune shook his head, refusing to let his sexual frustration get better of him. Even if they kept it secret for now, Pyrrha was a wonderful girlfriend. Kind and loving. What kind of jackass would give it up just because they couldn’t have sex right now?

“Sorry, Jaune,” she rested her head on his shoulder. “I thought I had it this time.”

“No problem , Pyr,” he smiled gently and gave her a kiss on the lips. Chaste, as everything with them for now. “Just like fighting, it is just a matter of time and effort. We’ll get there soon.”

Pyrrha snorted, a small cute quirk of hers that she showed only to him.

“You are right. Before we know, we will make each other stronger. I will make you into a big strong huntsman,” she traced her hands against his erect shaft. “And you will make me into an insatiable size queen.”

Jaune blushed slightly. Even when she tried talking dirty, Pyrrha was too adorable. A small - ugly and venomous part of him - rolled its eyes at that. Cute and adorable was good for her Mistralian fanbase but it wanted more. It wanted dirty and rough fucking. No handholding bullshit or whispering diabetes-inducing nothings. That lustful and angry part of him hungered for the pussy that he could reshape after his cock. The ass that would take it all and cry for more. The mouth that could gobble his cock up and drown in his semen. He wanted-

“Sorry, Pyrrha,” he said, brushing her hand away and speaking just a tiny bit colder than he intended. “I think I need to take a quick shower.”

The girl blushed, fully aware what he meant. Yes, she was a good girlfriend. And she knew how much discomfort she caused her lover with her… insufficiency for now. She smiled and told him to come back soon. She might not have been able to pleasure him properly but she took small comfort in keeping the bed warm for him and cuddling with his progressively stronger body.

As the door closer behind, Pyrrha laid down and rubbed her sore pussy gently. She would get it all soon. She was sure of it.

Jaune entered the showers, barely able to restrain himself. He was lucky enough to have found this place when hiding from Cardin. A small abandoned part of Beacon that used to function as showering rooms in its earlier days. Luckily enough, still operational. And lonely enough for him to rub it all out. If you thought attending the school with hot girls in tight clothes was a godsend, you clearly were not Jaune Arc.

The water cascading down his flesh washed away the unrest and frustration. As he closed his eyes, he let his mind drift off. The weeks of having the hottest girlfriend yet being unable to be intimate with her drove Jaune back to the pornsites that he had thought he would no longer need. In the worlds of digital porn, he found the way to relieve his pent-up lust.

In, particular, he hungered for the girls with thick thighs, wide hips and bubble butts. Did he sound like a complete pervert? Yes, so what? In all those videos, watching the girls just take foot-long cocks down their wanting tight asses drove him over the edge. Alas, Pyrrha was slow to take to the traditional missionary three weeks into their relationship. How was she ever going to agree to or endure anal?

With a guttural grunt, he released his load, the thick white cream hitting the cold wall. This was good. Better, at least. He was content to stand under the shower for just a while longer though. Just enough to relax enough so that when he came back to their room, he could fall alseep as soon as possible.

“Oh.”

The single sound sent shivers down his spine.

“Sorry, I didn’t know someone else was here.”

Jaune looked at the girl and instinctively turned away. She was not hideous or unpleasant to look at. The opposite, in fact. The exotic dark skin. The delicious white hips. And the thick thighs that begged to be worshipped. Fuck, why did someone like her have to come here?

“Hey, don’t be shy,” the girl chuckled and brushed her light green hair. “Nothing that I have never seen before.”

She gave him an appreciative look.

“Although, yours is much bigger than the ones I saw.”

He refused to speak. As the mystery girl began showering herself, Jaune went through the steps of his quick escape plan. Stream away the soaps. Run out. Never look back. Sounded easy. In fact, it was easy. But sometimes, some things that were easy and good for you were not what you wanted. Apples and other fruits were sweet and good for you.

And yet, sometimes you just wanted the chocolate. Sweet and dark, melting in your mouth. And it seemed, as his eyes refused to leave the girl’s juicy glistening ass, the girl had enough chocolate for him to last a lifetime.

“Hey, blondie, can you help me wash my back, please? It’s kind of hard to reach by myself.”

Jaune knew what was the right thing to do. Say he was in a hurry and leave. Go back to Pyrrha and cuddle with her. But what was right and what one wanted, sadly, rarely if ever were one and the same. And Jaune, who had spent the last few weeks on edge had chpsen to do what he wanted. Plus, it was just some quick back-washing. It’s not like he was cheating on Pyrrha.

“Thanks, I knew you’d help me out, Jaune.”

Maybe some other day, Jaune would notice that he never gave his name to the girl. Some other day, some other scenario, he would notice that the girl’s back, much like the rest of her was perfectly clean. He would notice many things were it some other day. The way her voice melted against his ears like sweet poison. The way her hand was clearly rubbing her pussy. The way she pressed herself against him. Hard.

But today, this very day, Jaune was far too busy as his hands slowly went from her back to her ass. As if he was lost in some trance, he never thought twice on that. As his hands squeezed the soft and gentle dark meat, he felt his mind going blank. Being lost to something dormant and ancient inside. The pure unadultered instinct. And Jaune, far from being the strong and commanding man he would be one day, gave in.

Turning the girl around, he paid no mind to her yelp of surprise. Or the way she smirked and her eyes burned. All he cared about was having her close and his. His fingers dug into her soft welcoming flesh. His lips crashed against hers, burning hot and wanting. Right now, Jaune was not an awkward teen who wanted to be a hero. He was a man, driven by the oldest of drives of the mankind.

Lust.

As their tongue battled for dominance, their hands wandered and explored the bodies of each other. And as Jaune was soon lost in pure lust, Emerald smirked. It was easier than she thought. She would enjoy the pride of luring the boy into her soft and beaitful trap for as long as she remained conscious enough to do so. Which was getting harder and harder as the boy quickly proved himself skilled at fanning the flames of her lust.

His strong arms showed no mercy to her ass or breasts as the blonde practically mauled them. He was lucky she was into rough play. She hated vanilla sex. Too soft. Too restrained. The real sex was the kind where you lost yourself to the animal inside you. Where such things as manners and thought were not welcome and everyone involved obeyed only their own instincts.

And Jaune was proving himself a natural at this!

She was just about to get down on her knees and inhale as much as the monster he had between his legs when suddenly he pulled away. The expression on his face was the mixture of emotions. Disbelief. Fear. Shock. Anger at himself. She turned to reach for him, only to be met with a soft apology, “I-I am sorry. This is my fauly… I- We shouldn’t be doing this.”

And just like that, he left. Emerald, not one to enjoy being in the dark, used her Semblance and followed him. Concealing herself from him, she eavesdropped on him calling Nikos and talking to her. From the way the two spoke, it was clear their relationship was more than a crushing girl and an oblivious boy. And it seemed the blonde wanted to make it official.

Making up for his action with me, huh? How cute.

Perhaps he thought if he made it official, she would back off. Disappear and let him and his girlfriend have a happy sweet vanilla love. And perhaps, it would work. Not because she was a secret romantic or anything of such nonsense. She simply knew when to take risks and when to fold it. And, normally, she would rather not fight someone like Nikos over a stupid boy.

But Jaune was not some stupid boy. He was a well-hung and obedient boy. And if it meant getting fucked with that monster all night long, the thief of team CRMN was more than eager to take that bet. It would take some time. It would take some effort and some planning. But she was smart. The kind of smarts you earned on the streets and carried with yourself through life.

Jaune didn’t look the kind who fooled around with girls for no reason. He was no player. And when she saw him, he was busy jacking himself off to notice her watch him. Which meant that there was some trouble in paradise between the two. Clearly, not because of his size though. As gears kept turning in her head. the picture became cleaner and cleaner until there was simply no other explanation to it all.

Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl of Mistral, was a fucking pillow princess. It was quite funny, Emerald would admit. The greatest Champion of her generation and she couldn’t take a dicking. The sick and twisted thought made its way into her mind. Fed by Emerald’s hidden frustration and craving for power of her own, the thought grew bigger and stronger until it was a fully-formed plan.

She would not simply use Jaune to get at Pyrrha. She would make sure to break the girl and take her for herself. And obedient little Champion sounded so great. Great enough to sow the seeds of ambition and hunger within the girl’s heart. Perhaps, the original plan of making Cinder kneel before her would also come to fruition given time. But for now, she had preparations to make.

And a lot of cuts to make.

BC

“I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!” Nora smiled and sung. “Renny, i kneeeeew it!”

“Yes, Nora,” Ren smiled softly. “I think everybody knows it now too.”

Pyrrha blushed bright red but refused to hide her face. The smile refused to go away from her lips even if she knew she looked silly with it so wide and bright. But it was real and she refused to stop smiling no matter what. Jaune must have known she was embarrassed about not pleasuring him properly. And to show her that he loved her despite that, he told her he wanted to make things official.

It was so sweet!

“Way to go, Jaune!” Yang whistled. Her smile turned foxy and she whispered dramatically, “So when are you going to get all hot and bothered with each other, hmm? Come on, don’t leave me hanging!”

Now, the smile cracked a little. A painful reminder of the reason why she wanted to keep things unofficial until she could take Jaune’s cock. Before she could come up with witty and good response, Jaune came to her rescue.

“Actually, we thought about waiting until after graduation,” Jaune smiled. “You know, gotta keep focus on studies and training.”

“Yeah,” Yang grinned. “You definitely need to focus on those, Vomit Boy.”

“Hey!”

As their table returned to the kind and casual exchange of words and jokes, Pyrrha couldn’t help but feel content. This was everything she wanted in her life. Friends that looked at her like at any other person. A cute boyfriend that always had her back. And, of course, the peaceful and light student life.

“Ugh, talk about having no shame.”

“Gotta agree with you on this one, Weiss,” Yang whistled. “Even I am not that bold.”

As she caught more and more whispers, Pyrrha turned towards the source of all the confusion. Walking down the mess hall, accompanied by the hordes of lewd and hungry eyes and dirty looks, Emerald wore something that must have been a violation of the dress code. It was not the casual clothes or something particularly wild. It was a Haven Academy school uniform. White shirt. Dark jacket and skirt.

The latter two being three or four sizes too small.

Her jacket couldn’t even remotely hide the tight shirt the girl choose to wrap mid-way, exposing her flat stomach. Even less could be said about her skirt, since there was so little of it she might have worn nothing at all. Hell, coming in here with just panties on would at least be ridiculous and cause confusion. But wearing the skirt so short it exposed the girl’s thick ass and dark lacy panties? She was definitely showing off.

She saw the boys eat her up with their eyes. Only to get smacked or slapped by their girlfriends. Afraid of the same, she looked back up at her partner. And then sighed in relief.

“Wow, Jaune, what a gentleman you are,” Yang snorted as her partner refused to look back from his breakfast. “Keep this one away from the stripper over there, Pyr. Or she might eat him up.”

Pyrrha felt the anger flare inside of her. Only to instantly calm down, Jaune was not like the other boys. She knew that now. Whereas the other girls had to keep their lovers on a tight leash, Jaune had her full and absolute trust. Without another word, she brought herself clother and kissed him on the cheek. So embarrassing to do this in public. But she would bare with it because she loved Jaune so much.

So much that she missed her partner’s erect cock begging to be released.

BC

“Care to tell my why you dressed like a slut?”

Cinder’s icy tone bothered Emerald little. Few things bothered her at all these days. Her mind was too busy with keeping to the plan.

“Just following your instructions, Cinder.” At the confused stare, the thief proceeded with the well-rehearsed lie. “Some teams are more secretive than others. They have places where they train in secret outside the school hours. Most of them, though, are getting anxious and frustrated. And horny too. I just decided to make myself look easy enough to lure them to my trap.”

“Heh,” Mercury chuckled and nudged Neo. “She said ‘trap’.”

Emerald wondered if the asshole’s dad removed his brain along with his legs. That would explain a lot.

“Hmm, not a tactic I would use,” Cinder thought. Then smiled. “But if that means increasing our chances at victory, then you are free to do as you wish. Though try to seduce those fools outside the school hours. I had to have a very unpleasant talk with Goodwitch on keeping my team in line and upholding the school prestige. I swear to Gods, that woman needs to get properly laid.”

As Cinder began to rant on how she would run a school, Emerald couldn’t help but grin at the thought of Jaune fucking Goodwitch. The woman was a real hot piece of ass for her age. And the thought of her future boytoy breaking the other girls down for her was just so hot. All those white bitches would be left to drool and fingerfuck themselves while she rode Jaune like there was no tomorrow. Those bitches, of course, included Cinder, the loyalty to which Emerald was quickly losing.

As she was soon left alone, she started her now normal routine of watching the hardcore porn. Particularly, that of white guys like Jaune finding the pleasure fucking thick ebony beauties like her. And damn, did she enjoy staining her sheets with her juices. Once she was done with the videos though, she decided to make one herself. Tha scrolls were no good, because there was always a chance of that video leaking and getting her in some hot water.

The black market burners though? Those were gold.

Positioning herself in front of the camera, Emerald made sure to go extra hard at it. Her fingers were just a start. Then went the toys. The some tasteful lingerie and finally, the costumes. And throughout it all, she imagined all the possible scenarios in which she would be taken and in which she would take. As her body went through the motions of showing off for the video, Emerald’s mind drifted away into the daydreaming world.

BC

_“Class, pay attention,” Goodbitch stood proud and haughty, despite being dressed like a complete and utter whore. Her chastity belt shone as she turned towards the class,“You will be quizzed on today’s lesson next week. So you better now slack off.”_

_The students nodded and watched as Jaune and Emerald made out on her desk. Rough and bestial, those were the only words that came to mind as they watched the resident dork and the exchange student. Many men watched in jealousy, fully aware they would never compare to Jaune. The pale pillow princesses like Weiss and Ruby were left biting their lips and fingering themselves, all too painfully aware they would never be able to handle someone like Jaune._

_Only the black queens like Emerald were worthy of getting that cock. And her fellow ebony huntresses would all hunt for a piece of that action._

_“As you know, women like me don’t deserve something as big and thick as Master Arc’s cock,” Glynda winced at that, feeling the burning hatred of the fellow white bitches at her. “Which is why we must practice the proper conduct as cuckqueans. Slave Nikos, demonstrate!”_

_Emerald grinned. And so did Jaune as the girl he once loved crawled onto the stage before the class. A collar and a locked belt her sole pieces of clothing, the girl wasted no time or words and got onto her knees. Emerald stepped aside and allowed the girl to show where she and others belonged._

_Using her tits to wipe Jaune’s precum. Lubing his cock up with her saliva. Never a proper blowjob, just some licking and drooling. And as she got both of them prepared, she received the only payment a cuckquean like her deserved. A harsh slap across her cheek and across her ass by Emerald and Jaune respectively._

_“Now, Slave Nikos forgot that she should have thanked them immediately,” Goodbitch admonished. And Emerald knew it was all to gain some extra points with her. Whatever, she would allow the older woman humiliate herself further. “Which is why she will now be allowed to try and cum only every five months instead of the two.”_

_Pyrrha didn’t protest. Didn’t even seem against it. She had long since accepted her fate._

BC

_“Faster, Nikos! Faster!” Emerald yelled as she cheered the girl on. “You do wanna cum, right?”_

_She did. She wanted it so much. She was screaming and begging for more time. Just five more minutes. Just five fucking more minutes and she would cum! She would cum and fry her brain just a little bit more. Get lost in the haze of the lust and idiocy as she allowed her brain go dead on her. Unfortunately, despite her best efforts, she failed and the ringing of the alarm spelled her doom._

_“Of, you poor little thing,” Emerald grinned down at her. Without mercy, she kicked away the dildos and ripped the vibrators off her cunt. “And I even gave you another five minutes to cum. Such a waste.”_

_She didn’t. She never did. But Pyrrha knew better than argue with her. The last time she did, Emerald whipped any revolt out of her and then made her sit and watch as she indulged in everything that was once hers._

_“Back into the belt, bitch. Unless we are feeling disobedient.”_

_Emerald watched the girl whimper and pull of her belt. A true wonder of sex toy world. Strong enough to withstand huntresses. And equipped with some nice features like vibration and shocker. Not that Emerald ever allowed the girl to enjoy the former to the full. She would occasionally turn it on at the lowest setting and leave the girl like that for a week or longer._

_She wouldn’t turn it off until Nikos threw herself at her feet, begging to be allowed to cum._

_“Jaune and I are going out to meet with Arslan and Ciel,” Emerald informed. “Be sure to have our dinner ready.”_

_And as it always went, Pyrrha would do everything perfectly. Even now, as she went from a respected and famed huntress a pathetic house slave who owned nothing to her name, she had her pride. Even as she willingly signed away everything to Jaune and Emerald, effectively becoming their property, Pyrrha did her best to satisfy her masters. Because, she believed, if she worked hard enough, one day…_

_One day Jaune would fuck her again._

_Even as it was the tenth year he refused to give her any pleasure._

BC

_“Mistress Emerald, please me! Breed me next, please!”_

_“"No! No, no, no! Me! I am begging you, me next, please!”_

_“I was the first! I deserve it above you! Mistress, please, you know I have always been loyal!”_

_Emerald sipped her wine as she passed a row of bound girls. From Ruby to Cinder, all the girls she knew back from Beacon were here. Tied up in the Schnee Mansion, with the official owner whimpering and whining for Jaune not to leave her. One by one, she got them all under her heel. And now here she was, the former street rat in a mansion with the other girls her slaves._

_And Jaune as her Husband and Master._

_“Well?” Jaune asked as he hugged her from behind. “Which one gets it next, Em?”_

_She smiled._

_“Me.”_

_The girls cried out in despair._

_Most beautiful melody to her ears._

BC

So many fantasies flooded her head, Emerald worked through each and one of them. But no matter the scenario, it all ended the same. Her at the very top of the totem pole. With other ebony huntresses sharing a very prestigious position among Jaune’s harem. And the white girls doing whatever they could to earn their favor. It was a very pleasant dream. Perhaps, she would put extra effort and make it into a reality.

As she stopped the camera, she decided. She would work hard on reaching that future.

And it all began with this video.

Three hours worth of her home porn. Three hours of Emerald playing with herself. Three hours of describing all the way she would pleasure him.

Without any doubt or regret, she sent the video to the boy.

And then went back to dreaming some more.

BC

“Oh look at you, Jaune,” Pyrrha cooed. “You are so hard!”

It has been three hours since Jaune got that video. The video in which the girl he met in the showers was completely naked. In which she fucked herself with dildos as big as his cock without any tears or pain. The video in which she begged to be fucked by him.

“Do you like my tits around your cock, Jaune?” Pyrrha asked softly. “They are just for you to use and fuck as much as you like. Oooh, I bet you are almost close to cumming! Don’t hold back! Give it to me!”

And now all he could think of was plowing that cheeky bitch until she was nice and broken. He would fuck her pussy until no other man could ever fill her like he did. He would violate her ass until she cried and begged him to make her his. He would claim each and every one of her holes and-

“Aaaah!”

Pyrrha cried out in surprise as Jaune released his load. The thick strands of heavy white cream hit her face and her chest. But the genius girl didn’t despair or even feel angry. She felt happy! So happy she barely contained a squeal. She did it! She made her boyfriend cum. Sure, with her tits only and it took her a good hour to do so but it was the results that mattered!

She was slowly getting better!

Jaune looked down at the girl, too much in love with her to tell her the truth. How he was driven to orgasm not by her lovely dirty talk or expressions. But the thoughts of fucking the ebony Emerald until she was pregnant with his child. He had no heart to tell her that he could cum just the same by jerking himself off with that video the exchange student sent him.

He didn’t have the heart to do anything but lie to her.

“That was incredible, Pyrrha,” he patted her head. She leaned into it. “I love you.”

“Awww, I love you too!”

He watched Pyrrha go to their dorm’s showers. He laid down on his bed and wondered where the hell his life was going. He loved Pyrrha. She was a great friend. Amazing girlfriend too. So why did the sex matter that much? He wasn’t one of those assholes who got into relationship just to have sex, right? He wasn’t. So why couldn’t he be happy with what he had?

His scroll screen flared up.

A new message.

Perhaps he was too confused right now. Too busy and anxious to think the situation through. But whatever the circumstances, as soon as he read the message, he put his clothes on and left the room. As if in a haze, he found himself on the rooftop. The same place where Pyrrha trained him. Where he confessed about his admittance here. Where she confessed his love for him.

Where Emerald was sitting and waiting for him to come.

“Wow, you are fast.”

“What do you want?”

The girl seemed taken aback by his cold and rude tone. But she quickly brushed it away and smiled.

“I like this angry face of yours,” she said gently as she came dangerously close to him. His eyes fell towards her cleavage. She had no bra. “You should wear it more often. Gets me all wet and hot.”

He couldn’t push her away. No matter how much his common sense and loyalty screamed at him.

“I asked,” he cleared his throat. “What do you want from me?”

“What do I want? Jaune, I think you got it wrong here,” she pressed her breasts against him. His hands reached for her barely-covered ass. “It is what you want that brought you here.”

She smelled of chocolate. Bitter and sweet. She smelled of dirt and sin, the heavy and addictive smell that invaded his every thought. She smelled of the broken promise and betrayal. The venomous yet sweet lie that risked it all.

“I… I don’t think we should do this,” he said. He was lying. But as long as he stuck to the lie, he would believe it one day too. “I don’t love you. Hell, I don’t even know who you are-”

“I am Emerald.”

“Not my point,” she chuckled. He ignored it. “The point is, I love my girlfriend. I love Pyrrha and I am not going to cheat on her, got it?”

She was smiling. Why was she smiling? Scream at him. Laugh at him. Do something so that he could forget about her and focus on his love for Pyrrha. Something that would take away the choice from him and leave him content.

“Is it cheating though?” Emerald smiled as she removed her jacket. He could have stopped her. Should’ve done exactly that right then. He couldn’t. He didn’t want to. “Tell me, Jaune, do you want Pyrrha to be happy?”

Like there was any doubt.

“I do.”

“Then have sex with me.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Oh, but it does,” she took off her shoes and let them drop. Her knee-high socks fit her legs tightly. Showing off the fat of the thights in all the right places. “Do you honestly believe your relationship can last as it is? That you can just keep lying about how good her tits feel when you want to fuck her ass and cunt till she is filled with your cum? Trust me, Jaune, such noble intentions will only lead to your ruin.”

She stepped closer. He stepped back.

She started unbuttoning her shirt.

“Just like there are Alphas and Betas among men, there are Alphas and Betas among us girls. Those who rule. Those who are ruled.”

Jaune scoffed.

“Pyrrha could kick half the school’s ass with her eyes closed.”

“True, but it is not the strength that determines an Alpha. Otherwise, guys like Cardin would be running the world,” she smirked. “No. What makes an Alpha is the drive. The desire. And your girlfriend, sadly, lacks it. She is too passive. She allowed her fans and agents control her entire life. And the only thing she could think of doing about it was running away. Like a coward.”

Jaune glared at the girl. He refused to listen to someone talk like that about Pyrrha.

“Oh, please, don’t be mad at me, I am simply trying to help.”

“And how me cheating on Pyrrha will help our relationship?”

“You will be free to wait for het to bloom into a perfect woman for you,” Emerald reasoned. “You may not admit it now but you are growing impatient. Frustrated with her failure. It won’t be long until jerking off in the shower or getting some mediocre titfuck from her will satisfy you. And do you know what happens then, Jaune?”

She was next to him, her exposed breasts pressed against him softly.

“You will cheat on her anyway. Only unlike me, that woman will brag and lord it over her and you. You will break the poor little Pyrrha’s heart. And worst of all, you won’t even care about it. You will become just a player who fucks girls and leaves them because you feel like it. A complete and utter asshole.”

The vision was so clear now. Jaune hated what he saw in the future. A broken promise and bond. Destroyed relationship.

Loss of trust and faith in each other.

“If you agree to my offer, I will do it all for you, Jaune,” Emerald smiled as she planted a kiss on his lips. “This sweet chocolate body will be yours to enjoy. Any hole. Any position, Any sexual fantasy of yours, I will give you everything. And neither Pyrrha nor your teammates and friends will ever know.”

“… They won’t?”

Emerald smiled.

“Not unless you want to.”

Jaune frowned.

“Why me?”

Jaune was suspicious.

“Because you have a huge cock and I want to get fucked by it.”

Emerald was blunt.

“So what do you say, Jaune? Deal?”

He was quiet. The good kind of quiet. Emerald smiled as she practically heard his resolve breaking apart in the night air. She was good. She learnt it on the streets. Negotiate not from the position of power. But from the position of a friend. Make them believe you are there to help. Show how much they can benefit from following your lead. And once they see things your way, it will be easy to guide them down a darker and dirtier path.

“… Deal,” Jaune whispered. “But I will choose when and where it happens.”

Cute, Emerald thought, he thought he had control.

“Very well,” she gave a dramatic bow. “So? Wanna get a taste right now?”

He wanted to. She could see it.

“I should get back to Pyrrha.”

“Go then,” she waved a hand. “Be sure to kiss her for me.”

As just like that, the next step of her plan was accomplished.

She couldn’t wait to go even further.

BC

“Hey, Jaune, Pyrrha here,” the soft voice of his partner, recorded in the message, spoke shyly. “A-Anyway, just calling to see where you went. Text me back as soon as you can.”

Emerald moaned in his ear as he kept thrusting in and out of the girl. For the first time since he started the relationship with Pyrrha, he had the chance to go all out. No whimpering or crying. No biting lips or begging to stop. He was free. Free to indulge in the lust he held back all this time.

“Keep going, Jaune!” Emerald hissed, wrapping her legs around his waist. “Keep fucking me while your girlfriend is looking for you! Oh yeah, just like that, fuck me up!”

He groaned and grunted. He obeyed and fucked her. Without restraint, enjoying the feeling of her fat ass in his hands. He squeezed her cheeks and spread them further. His fingers dug into her asshole and spread it as well. The girl yelped and Jaune shut her up with a kiss. She fought against it briefly before melting into the hot embrace. No thoughts. No doubts. Just instincts.

He could feel his cock twitch and spasm.

“On your knees.”

She hopped off and kneeled. Hands behind her hand, mouth spread wide open, Emerald was the picture of a perfect slut.

He never saw anything as gorgeous.

With a loud grunt, he came. A stream of white semen shot into her mouth. The girl didn’t gag or choke. She took it all with a smile. As the last bit of his load splashed against her face, Emerald smiled at him. Opening her mouth, she gave him a show of her tongue sloshing around in the bath of semen. Winking at him, she swallowed it all down in one go.

“Does Pyrrha love your cum?”

“She says she does,” Jaune said honestly. “But she never really swallows it properly.”

Emerald smiled.

Ths plan was coming along greatly.

BC

“Jaune, look!” Pyrrha smiled at her boyfriend, showing off her new swimsuit. “My mom sent me this adorable little thing! Do you wanna go to the swimming pool this weekend?”

“You dirty fucking slut!”

“Oh yeah… I am a dirty fucking bitch,” Emerald smiled as Jaune gave her ass another slap. “You need to punish me or I will never learn better.”

He was happy to give her a rough spanking. And wasn’t it just unfortunate that Pyrrha fell asleep. Nora and Ren would stay there and make sure nobody took advantage of the sleeping girl. Emerald snorted at the thought. Not that anyone would find the plain white one-piece suit she wore anywhere near sexy enough. Not some random guy. And not Jaune when he saw her.

Emerald was proud of how easily she got him to follow her. With trashy slutty leopard pattern two-piece suit that barely covered her nipples and pussy, she could practically feel Jaune fuck her with his eyes.

“S-Someone might come and find us here,” she whispered.

“Do you actually care about being seen?”

She smiled. He knew her so well already.

“You know that I don’t.”

With her Semblance, even if someone managed to get in this private room, they would never see them. Not that Jaune cared as he plowed her ass. It felt painful. Burning and addictive, the rough assfucking he gave her more than made up for him ignoring her during classes and in the hall. She could Nikos smirk at that slightly. Pfff, the stupid bitch was so confident her boyfriend was above being influenced by her looks.

So much that she missed the way he always smelled like her.

The bitter chocolate and the lie.

As he finished inside her, Emerald swooned. She liked feeling his cum inside her. It only added to the feeling of superiority she was slowly getting addicted to. The feeling she experienced every time she saw Nikos living a happy little vanilla fantasy of hers.

Eventually, Jaune went back to his friends. And Emerald saved another video of her getting fucked by Jaune.

BC

“The Vytal Tournament is starting right after the dance, Emerald. Have you got all the information on our competition?”

“Yup, filed and organized. Just like you like it.”

“Excellent. You are not very talkative today, are you?”

Emerald bit back the moan and doubled her focus. Stupid Jaune. Fucking God. She loved him.

As Cinder read through the files, she was completely unaware that she was talking to mere illusion of Emerald. While the real deal was getting fucked atop the girl’s bed. As the raven-haired leader went on and on how the other teams would fall and Haven would stand supreme, Jaune chuckled. It was an ugly twisted sound that got Emerald’s cunt tighter and hotter.

“This Arc boy doesn’t seem like much. Why pay so much attention to him in your files?”

As the fake Emerald gave the well-rehearsed answer, the real one struggled with keeping up her Semblance as Jaune doubled the strength snd the speed with which he was fucking her. Whenever Cinder turned away. her mirage would waver and distort. She opened her mouth, ready to cry out only for Jaune shove his fingers inside.

She tasted her own pussy and ass.

She was getting drunk on the taste.

“Anyway, you should focus on your training,” Cinder smiled and left. “Make sure to stay in shape.”

The door closed.

Emerald came with a cry.

Jaune didn’t stop.

Her plan worked well. Too well, one might say. She knew how conditioning worked. And she was betting on it. With Pyrrha and his friends, Jaune would be a perfect little knight. With her, he could be the beast she knew he was hiding. And damn did it work.

“No time to relax, bitch,” Jaune slapped his still erect cock across her face. “Time to continue your training.”

If this kept up… It would not be her who stayed in power. As she sucked the boy off, a new thought entered her fragile lustful mind. As he played with her breasts and ass, the thought grew, As he fucked her cunt and ass, the thought grew stronger and more persistent.

As he came inside her, her mind was made up.

BC

“Woooohooooo, let’s get drunk, everyone!”

“There is no alcohol! And get down from the table, Yang!”

The Vytal Festival was the tradition to celebrate the unity of four Kingdoms. But for the students here today, it was the perfect opportunity to break away from the routine of their studies and get one last breath of fresh and free air before they would start fighting in one of the most important fights of their lives. The prestige of their schools. Their reputation as future protectors of the humanity. And their personal pride as warriors. It all would rest on the way they performed.

But that was the talk for tomorrow. The worries for the day that had yet to come.

Tonight, they were here to celebrate like the young people they were.

Some drank. Some danced. Some simply had the time of theit life. And one young Champion couldn’t be happier with the way her life turned out. A year ago, the tought of being somewhere where she could just be herself seemed like a dream. And now that dream was a reality. Her dream come true. Friends. Boyfriend. And a happy life.

“You were amazing, Jaune.”

“Thanks, Pyrrha, you two.”

She giggled like a little girl when Jaune gave her a kiss. And to think that she thought their relationship was in trouble. Silly her. Worrying over nothing. She was so lucky to have found Jaune. And tonight, she planned to show him he was right to stay with her. She would make sure he could never forget their night together. Once the dance was over, she would bring him to a special hotel room she found and paid for and then- Oooh, the things that they would do together!

_Better move 'cause we’ve arrived_

_Lookin’ sexy, lookin’ fly_

The sudden shift from the soft and slow dancing music took the whole room by the surprise, The surprise that was quickly followed up and overwhelmed by the arrival of the the girl Pyrrha has been seeing an awful lot of lately. Dressed in tight white dress that showed off her wide hips and fat ass, the girl walked with the confidence of the lioness. She cared little for whistles or stares. For envious and angry looks thrown her way. All she cared was getting to wherever she heading.

Pyrrha didn’t realize until it was too late that she was coming for them.

Jaune stepped forward, his gaze hard.

“Something I may help you with, Emerald?”

He sounded so cool, Pyrrha thought. Oblivious to the way Emerald licked her lips.

“Just stand back and watch the show, stud.”

Pyrrha practically frothed at her mouth as the girl kissed her boyfriend on the lips. She wanted to do something. Say something. But instead she found herself held in place by something truly ominous. She didn’t dare make a scene. And so she was forced to watch.

The crowd formed around them, the alcohol and hormones running high. The beatiful black girl shaking her hips and ass in the center of it made them cheer and cry in approval. As if they were caught in some trance, the couple of cut her and the rest of the group away and pushed Jaune inside onto the single chair. Emerald looked her in the eyes and smirked.

Shaking her hips, the girl made a show of using the movement to ride her dress up until her juicy black ass was exposed for everyone to see. Ruby and Weiss covered their eyes. Yang ran off to get the teacher. Ren and Nora were comforting her. But those were the only people who appeared to be bothered by it. Instead, all the rest were practically infected with the lust.

As they watched the girl swing her ass round and round before throwing it up and down, the boys and girls around her started making out. Like the patient zero of some mysterious plague, Emerald’s shaking ass and swinging hips spread lust and madness through the crowd. From then on, the foreplay was over and the girl began twerking for real.

Emerald didn’t waste any time moving slow or making any more show of what she wanted. She wanted to shake her fat black ass, and that was exactly what she was going to do. Her cheeks began to clap against one another in a hypnotic rhythm, as her hips swung from side to side heavily. It was now apparent that she was not wearing any bra since the entire room could see her full tits wobble she leaned down further.

Like a little cum-hungry bimbo, Emerald straightened up suddenly as she ran her hands along the taunting countours of her body. A show for all to see, but only one man to truly enjoy. She was showing off what it would feel like to be so near her. To touch her. to handler her body so intimately.

Her booty conitnued to clap, ass cheeks rippling against each other. Soon, her bright green thong was lost within the mounds of her ass as trhe girl continued gyrating it like it had a life of its own. As the rap music banged on through the entire dance hall, all eyes were glued to the sight of Emerald twerking her fat ass right in front of him, smacking her cheeks from side to side to the rhythm of the music.

Growing cocky, she started grinding her ass on his crotch. The vibrations sent by the two fine pieces of meat smacking against him soon got the desired result. Emerald grinned, enjoying the feeling of a hot hard cock between her cheeks.

Reaching behind, Emerald made sure to give her ass a good smack. The smack that sent ripples visible through her thin dress. The smack loud enough to shake the numb and silent redhead out of stupor. Pyrrha saw red, her very being aflame. She hated this feeling. She hated the pleasant flame in her loins even more.

“GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND, YOU BITCH!”

The crowd fell silent and the music came to an abrupt stop as Pyrrha Nikos - the model student pushed the girl off and away before pulling the blonde out of the chair. She didn’t blame Jaune. Her poor boyfriend must have been scared and confused so much he couldn’t move. She glared at Emerald, forgetting all about appearances and hissed, “You better hope we don’t fight in the matches, Sustrai.”

And with that, Pyrrha dragged Jaune away. Away from crowd of horny assholes. Away from a thieving bitch. There was still time. Still enough time to make the evening theirs. Pyrrha smiled as Jaune gave her a kiss. She was looking forward to having him all to herself.

BC

“I can’t believe that bitch did all of this.”

“There, there, Pyr, it’s alright,” Jaune said soothingly. His hand brushing her hair, he did his best to make her feel better. “Honestly though, that came out of nowhere. I hope she gets her just punishment. Maybe Goodwitch will make even smack her around with her crop.”

Pyrrha giggled, “Knowing the way she is, she might actually enjoy it.”

“And then twerk in front of Goodwitch?”

“I would be fine with it.”

As long as the girl stayed away from her knight, Pyrrha didn’t care if Emerald started a freaking brothel.

“Hey, Jaune?”

“Yes, Pyrrha?”

“I… I, uh… Oh, fuck it,” she latched onto his lips. A soft and warm feeling filling her very being. “I want us to go all the way tonight. I want to claim you as mine. And hope you will do the same for me.”

He smiled and returned her kiss.

“Let’s do this.”

Under the moonlight, the two undressed each other. As their hands worked on removing the layers of clothing, their mouths were busy exploring each other. Pyrrha knew she smelled of roses and apples. Jaune’s smell surprised her. He always smelled like cotton candy and fresh morning air. But as she bit gently into his neck, she caught the smell of something else entirely.

The smell of dark and bitter chocolate.

“Pyrrha, is everything alright?”

The girl shook her head. What was she thinking about anyway? Of course, he smelled like Emerald. The nasty little whore tainted him with her smell. No problem, she thought. She would simply have sex with him until he smelled of her and only her.

“Everything is perfect, Jaune.”

She pushed the boy onto the back and took the position, ready to mount his amazing cock.

“Time for you to have sex with a real woman!”

Jaune grunted underneath her as her trained cunt swallowed him whole. A far cry from the ways things used to be. A hopeful song of their future love. She rode him with all her might, gyrating her ass on the top of him. Feeling every single inch of his cock fill her up. He was so huge and hard but she would bare it all for him. As she felt him thust up and into her pussy, Pyrrha couldn’t help but smile all the more.

It was finally perfect.

As the things should have been.

“I bet Emerald would never be able to take your cock, Jaune.”

“She could never compare.”

“You are mine, Jaune! I am so happy!

The air was filled with love and passion.

With the sounds of grunts and moans.

With the smell of bitter chocolate and sweet little lies.

BC

"Jaune, fuck me from behind!” Pyrrha cried out feverishly. “I want you take me like a filthy little bitch I am!”

Emerald rolled her eyes and stuck the automatic dildo inside the stupid little cunt. The redhead swooned and moaned and panted like a bitch in heat. Though the way she acted, Emerald doubted if it was an insult to the girl or actual mongrels. The dildo the girl lost her virginity to wasn’t even half the size of Jaune’s cock but Nikos was far too stupid and arrogant to figure that out.

Welp, whatever worked for her.

“You are a real bitch.”

“Which is why you love me.”

Emerald smirked as there was no protest from Jaune. Out in the public, he would always be the same awkward wide-eyed naive idiot. But here? With her and her alone, he was someone else. A man she molded into the ultimate specimen of her tastes. Cunning enough to follow her plays. Strong enough to handle her and her sex drive. Vicious enough to make her submit to him.

And completely and hopelessly addicted to her dark fuckmeat.

Emerald gave Pyrrha another look. The girl was under heavy illusion this time. A technique of sorts Emerald developed for some deeper hypnosis. And as long as Emerald desired it, Nikos would only see, hear, smell and feel what she wanted. She was lucky Emerald was in a good mood. Like a dumb monkey, the girl was humping a fucking pillow fully confident she was getting a dicking from her beloved blonde. All the while the real deal was playing around with her ass like his favorite toy.

“Heh, okay then. Guess I should pay you back for the shit you pulled at the dance,” Jaune said unzipping his pants. His thick foot-long cock fell out of its confines in all its girthy glory. “Don’t expect me to go easy on you, Emerald.”

Holy shit… He’s even bigger than usual…! She thought her heart race a bit. The beating of her heart was nothing compared to the throbbing of her hungry cunt as she stared at the underside of his monster cock. They had fucked so much over the past few weeks but his cock looked as big, as thick and as threatening as if it would after years of neglect. Silently, Emerald promised herself that she would do her best to drain those balls and claim that cock as hers.

“Aaaah!” Nikos cried out, to Emerald’s annoyance. “I am cumming, Jaune! I am cumming!”

She watched the champion of Mistral shake her hips as her pussy started squirting all over the floor. Emerald turned her nose away in digust. With a quick application of her Semblance, she pulled out a ball-gag and stuck it in the girl’s mouth. As far as Nikos knew, Jaune found it in one of the drawers and used it add some spice. Nikos, like a dumb cunt she was, eagerly accepted it all.

“Now that the pest is dealt with, are you ready for a real woman to serve you?”

Jaune didn’t move or say anything. Everything the girl needed was in his eyes. The command. The order. Impress him. Earn her right to be his. She gave Nikos one last look. The pathetic girl was whimpering and getting fucked by a dildo. She looked so pitiful.

Emerald loved it.

And she would make sure Jaune kept her by his side so that she could watch even more of such pathetic side of the Invincible Girl.

Falling to her knees, the girl cralwed up to him. Her dress was long discarded and now she was free to sway her hips for his pleasure. Quickly adjusting herself before him, with her palms straight on the ground and her pussy rubbing against the floor, Emerald placed her head spread her mouth wide open with lust-filled eyes. A game, she could remember, where she had to get him hard with nothing more than a glance.

As she found his previously flaccid cock press against her cheek, Emerald scored her first victory tonight. She silently asked for permission. With ass wagging and her eyes wanting, she was whimpering like a little slut. He rolled his eyes but gave his permission. Without further play, Emerald latched onto his bulging head. Sucking the tip of his cock into her gullet, she savored the bitter and salty taste of sweat and pre-cum.

Jaune groaned softly feeling the ebony beauty’s hot wet mouth swallow up the head of his cock. She was sucking him off, slurping and smacking as if she was enjoying the sweetest candy her tongue ever tasted. Eager to please and desperate to be of use, he could feel her hunger for more grow. Not that he would grant it until he wanted to. Something changed in him. Changed for the better. And whatever it was, he now wished to see how far Emerald could go before giving her anything at all.

Closing her eyes, Emerald doubled her efforts on giving her man the best blowjob she could give. Having lived on the streets, she saw her fair share of whores give the men a sloppy blowjob. The hours she had spent watching all sorts of porn would also show their results now. Done with the generic stuff, she went for her some hardcore stuff.

With a cheeky glint in her eyes, the girl squeezed her lips tight around his thick head. Having it trapped with no means for escape, Emerald started bobbing her head up and down the thick girthy shaft. A small faint gasp from the blonde was all the encouragement she needed to continue on. Pushing her throat to the limits, she was slowly working it across the length of his cock. Slurping all throughout it, she felt on shame in letting the dirty cocktail of her saliva and his precum mix and drool down her mouth.

It didn’t take long for her to adjust to the feeling in her throat. Even less to quicken the pace and give her man what he definitely desired. Under Jaune’s grunts, her head was now bobbing up and down the full length of his monster cock. Her lips, still as tight as before, were sucking him without mercy. Emerald felt the pride swell inside her chest as Jaune started patting her like a good little bitch she was.

“Mmm~” She slurped loudly. Shamelessly as she enjoyed pushing her face into his crotch. The feeling of his full length taking all the place inside her throat was more intoxicating than any drink she ever had. “Mmm!”

She could feel it! As she quickened her pace, her heart started beating in tune. She could feel him get closer and closer to orgasm. She didn’t dare stop. Didn’t even think of slowing down. She wanted his cum. She wanted it! She needed it! She craved it like nothing ever before. Emerald slurped and sucked loudly and tirelessly, her tongue hungrily dragging its way all over his cock in a desperate attempt to get as much taste of him manmeat.

_It tastes so good … More… Please, Gods, above, let me taste more …I…I want to suck him my whole life…_

Fuck Cinder and her plans. Fuck Pyrrha and his friends. Fuck whatever else life would throw at her. As long as she could service Jaune for the rest of his life, she would be perfectl content with whatever came after them.

As Nikos continued to moan and rolled her tongue around, Emerald couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling more. Nikos seemed to be giving a blowjob to the phantom cock. And while she was sucking and smacking on thin air, Emerald was getting all the cockmeat and cream a bitch like her needed. The melody of sucking and moaning and grunting filled the room. She looked up at Jaune, drinking in his pleased expression. Her work. This was all her work and she couldn’t have anything better than his cruel smile.

“Time for your reward, Emerald. Make sure not to waste a single drop!” Jaune hissed and she braced herself. Roughly grabbing her hair, Jaune pushed his whole length inside her throat. He eyes and throat bulged out, her cunt going out of control from all the pressure. And just as Jaune released sick loads of his potent semen down her throat, the thief came all over the floor like a complete degenerate. “Someone has to clean it all up.”

Emerald smirked and changed the illusion for Nikos again. She removed her ballgag and stared at the puddle of Emerald’s pussy juices, “Oh, look at the wine you spilled, Jaune,” the girl giggled and crawled over to the spot with a sweet little smile. “Just let me clean this up for you.”

Emerald and Jaune watched Pyrrha lap up the girl’s pussy juices and comment on how much she liked this wine. Emerald thought it was hilarious, briefly wondering if she would enjoy her piss as well. Jaune found it hot, evident from his quickly returning erection. Emerald growled, feeling that even when Nikos was nothing but a dumb bitch she was somehow stealing the attention away from her.

Well, that was about to change.

Making Nikos go sit in the corner and masturbate, Emerald walked over the bed. Getting on all fours, she turned away from Jaune and shook her thick fat ass in front him. She didn’t care what she looked like. How little respect or pride was in her humiliating submissive posture. All that she cared about was getting that thick cock inside her.

“Haaah… Jaune? Please, Jaune?” She whimpered, letting go of any restraints. She felt his hand rubbing up against her exposed cunt. They had fucked so many times before. But she always had some semblance of control. But not anymore. And never from now. With him, she would always be at the mercy of his temper and will. She was almost ready to cum from such thoughts. “Please, I wanna make you feel good! Let me service you with my needy tight holes!

A smack across her ass made her cry out in surprise. A second one - from climaxing all over again. He continued to rain down smacks across her sensitive chocolate ass until it was more burning bright red.

The girl whimpered and panted, not quite used to this rough treatment but no less welcoming of it. As long as it came from him, she would happily bear all of it.

"Spread your ass, Emerald,” Jaune hissed into her ear. She nodded and eagerly did just that, exposing her tight hole for him to see. “I must say, you taught me a lot about myself. How much I enjoy being in control. How easy it is to like something even when you know it is wrong. Tell me, Emerald, did you imagine things would be like that between us when you approached me?”

Never in her life.

“N-No, Jaune,” she whimpered, embarrassed to tell him what she thought. What she expected. He already knew why she was spying on them. But she never told him what she expected from their relationship. “I thought I would be able to keep you as my personal boytoy. Fuck you when I want. How I want. Make you into my own source of stress relief.”

“And now?”

“I-I know better than that,” Cinder was wrong about so many things. But she did get one thing right about Emerald. She was not cut out to be the top dog. “I know that you will handle a harem better. Y- I would be happy if you let me work as your second-in-command. I would be so happy to teach the other black girls I know how great you are.”

Arslan from team ABRN, The uptight cunt Ciel from Atlas. She would be so happy to get them and more as her slut sisters for Jaune.

“And white girls?” Jaune asked as he squeezed her ass tight. “What about girls like Pyrrha?”

“T-They could never satisfy you, Jaune,” Emerald spoke from the heart. Seriously, who could fuck that monster cock of his like her and other ebony beauties? Not the jailbait Ruby. Or that heiress bitch Schnee. Perhaps the fat-assed Vakyrie could do something but the rest? None of them had the hips, asses or tits to compare to girls like Emerald. “So please, let me help you see just how much better the girls like me are compared to some vanilla shit these girls would give you.”

He was silent.

“P-Pleas-AaaaH!” she felt his strong hands grab at her waist. His thick tip resting against her tight little asshole. She grinned at him, “So, you finally gonna give in and give me some good time, right? Go right ahead, I know you want to, Jaune. Fuck me up! Fuck my ass until I can no longer be satisfied by anyone else!”

Eyeing up her delicious black ass, Jaune chuckled. No need for him to be told twice, he rubbed Misty’s pussy and ass with two thick fingers. Slowly, he pushed them inside and got all her wet and ready. Not thatr it required much time or effort from him at this point. Emerald was really strong. But she was also sneaky and would likely try and manipualte him if he left her enough of willpower to do so. Her mind was definitely not as good or solid right now as it was when they met. The girl was on the verge of breaking apart into a bunch of instincts.

It was only natural that he pushed her towards it.

“Don’t cry for mercy later than, you slut,” He muttered, his cocktip invading her puckered asshole without much argument. Emerald hasn’t been a virgin even when she met Jaune. But those were small one-time nights and with how big and thick Jaune was… Well, she might as well have been a complete and total virgin.

Emerald slapped the bed, letting out a low loud moan. As if she was being ripped apart in the most pleasant of ways, she bit into the sheets and cried, “FuuuUUUcucking shiiiiiiit! Yes, yes, yes, YEEEEEEEES! You are ripping my ass apart! Please, don’t stahp!”

She could feel her Aura fizzle and crack from the pain. Oh, once it was out, how much more painful and pleasurable it would get. The mere thought was enough to drive her even wilder. Jaune grinned as he continued to spread her ass open inch by inch. To his growing surprise, Emerald was taking it all with the same kind of love as before. Even when he was not nearly as big or ferocious as he was right now.

“Fuck, your cock is fucking best, Jaune!” she cried out deliriously. “Oh, Gods, I can feel your cock in my guts! You are so deep in my ass I can feel it in my guts!” Emerald was positively babbling now. Her words a barely coherent mess of expletives and curses. Her mind a wild hive of every single dirty thing a girl knew. His cock went deep and hard, pressing down on her innards to the point she was cumming from a simple act of breathing. That’s how powerful he was. How much power he held over her. “Please, make me cuuuuuuuum!”

Jaune thrusted inside her one more time, the pressure from her ass and guts so strong and overwhelming it reached even further inside. Right towards her womb. And as Jaune continued to fuck her ass with his full length, Emerald felt like he was pounding her pussy at the same time. Her world was falling apart. Her loyalties and goals crushed into dust, all she cared for was getting Jaune to fuck her even harder. Even faster.

With a wet sticky sound, Jaune pulled out. Leaving her so hollow she couldn’t bear a single moment of it. What was wrong? Was it something she did? She would make up for it if only he let her.

“You are a good bitch, Emerald.”

Her heart swooned at the praise.

“Now I want you to do something for me. Do it and I will cum inside your pussy and make you my top bitch.”

Anything. She ready to do anything.

“Just tell me what you want.”

Jaune grinned.

“Help me tie Pyrrha up.”

Emerald was quiet, taken aback by the odd request. But as she met Jaune’s eyes, she realized instantly what he wanted. And just like the opportunistic sadist she was, Emerald jumped at the chance to get the girl she wanted to hurt for so long.

BC

Pyrrha was at the top of her world. Hours and hours of sex with Jaune were the kind of heaven she never imagined possible or wanted. But now that she had tasted the forbidden fruit of his body, she would never tire of the taste. His strong arms and gentle touch were all the Pyrrha needed to be happy. The whole world might have pushed her to be perfect, but as long as Jaune stayed by her side, she would happily fight through everything.

“Jeez, Pyrrha, go easy on that toy,” the familiar - an unpleasantly so - voice spoke candidly. “Talk about going wild.”

“Emerald,” Pyrrha hissed as she covered herself with the sheet. How did she get in without her noticing? Little matter. “Leave before I make you. You know I can do that.”

“Can you now though?” Emerald smiled. The kind of smile that you wore when you knew of yours victory. When you were sure of it. “Tied up like that?”

What was she talking about? Pyrrha had no time for this. Jaune was sound asleep and she refused to let him be woken up by the likes of Emerald. She moved to get up. her feet never touched the ground though. In panic, she looked at Emerald. The green-haired girl gasped in false shock, “Sorry, Nikos, I forgot something. Here, let me help you.”

With the sweet smile and hungry eyes, Emerald pulled off some kind of seal from Pyrrha’s wrist. The same place where she touched her during the dance. The effects of the seal being removed didn’t wait for long. As if she was woken up from a dream, the world around her changed. She was no longer in warm and soft bed. Instead he was on the cold floor, her arms tied behind her back. Her legs spread apart and duck-taped. The hotel room was the same but the feeling about it was all wrong.

And then there was the smell.

The smell of bitter chocolate.

“Emerald, you bitch, what have you done?” Pyrrha raged. “Where is Jaune? If you hurt him, I swear to Gods, I will-”

“Why not let him speak for himself?”

It was only now that Pyrrha noticed that Jaune was in the same room. But something was off about him. There was no more of that bubbly puppy feeling about him. Instead he looked like a wolf. And he was hungry.

“Hey Pyrrha. Glad to have you back with us.”

“Jaune…” she whispered, not at all liking how casual the blonde was with being naked. Or Emerald rubbing herself against his leg. “What is going on?”

“A confession,” Jaune smiled softly as she walked up to her. His cock, erect and imposing, stood even bigger than she remembered. “The last night was Emerald’s illusion. She made you think you were fucking me the entire time. In reality, while you were busy with this plastic toy,” he picked up the dildo that absolutely reeked of her juices. “I was busy fucking Emerald into submission.”

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… This couldn’t be true. It must have been some nightmare. A cruel prank her imagination was playing on her. She would have shut her ears but her arms were bound. And so she listened on as Jaune spoke further.

“I have been having sex with Emerald ever since we became official. I tried to ignore her. Tried to focus on what happiness we had outside the bed, but I wasn’t able to do it foreve, Pyrrha. Then Emerald came along and offered to be my stress relief until you learned how to handle my cock. Until you became strong enough for me to actually fuck.”

Pyrrha was openly crying at this point. It was all wrong. All of this was so messed up.

“But that day never came. Even know, if I tried to have sex with you, I doubt you would be able to handle my full length for even a few minutes before passing out,” Pyrrha sobbed as she felt how worthless she was. It hurt even more as Jaune sounded absolutely disappointed in her. “Despite all of this, I still love you more than anyone else in the whole world. I want to be with you, Pyrrha. One day, I wish to marry you too.”

He was cheating on her. Making a fool out of her all this time. So why was she feeling so happy about his words? Why did she feel the damn hope he would keep his word?

Why did she feel so hot?

“I was tired of living a lie. Lying to you. To our friends. To myself,” Jaune brought Emerald up from her knees. “Now is the time to be honest with myself.”

He gave her a kiss. The kind of kiss even her wildest fantasies didn’t see. There was nothing princely or romantic about it. It was wild and savage, full of nothing but sheer mating desire. Pyrrha could have had it for herself. Would have if only she were a better woman. But she was not and now she was watching a better woman - Emerald - take her beloved away.

Why did she feel so hot?

“He loves ebony girls like me, Nikos. With our wide hips, thick thighs and juicy asses, we are the only ones who can actually handle studs like Jaune,” turning the girl around, Jaune lifted her off the ground. Emerald looked positively giddy as Jaune impaled the girl on his cock. The guttural bestial cry the thief let out sent shiver down Pyrrha’s spine. Why did she feel so damn hot? As Jaune began to fuck her pussy, she looked her straight in the eye, “This is what real sex is like, Nikos! This is the kind of raw fucking you should have given him! Maybe then he would never leave you for me!”

Would she ever be able to handle it?

Pyrrha doubted it.

Emerald was screaming, crying in gibberish. Fuck her up. Impregnate her. Make her cunt his personal cum tank. The flood of obscene phrases filled the room and Pyrrha watched in awe as Emerald was actually enjoying having her pussy stuffed full of all that cockmeat. Her loins burned with want. Her mouth ran dry with need. She wanted it. She couldn’t have it.

All she could do was watch.

“Oh yes! Oh, fuck! Gods above, fucking hell!” Emerald cursed as she looke down at Pyrrha. “Get used to the view, Nikos! I am not letting you have anything but his scraps!”

Jaune placed her down. On all fours, staring Pyrrha straight in the face, Emerald looked like she was some otherwordly being. Panting and grunting, Jaune’s enormous cock plowing her from behind, the girl cupped Pyrrha’s face and smiled at her. A cruel twisted smile.

“He still loves you. You still have his heart,” she hissed. It was clear she hated to say that. “But his mind and body? They are all mine now. Nghh!”

Jaune gave her a harsh slap across her ass. So hard her Aura flared up.

“You can run, Nikos. Leave the two of us alone. Leave him for me to conquer his heart. I am sure you will find yourself a nice pencil-dick who will be happy with your being easy to please,” Emerald spoke sweetly, even as venom dripped off of every word. “Or you can stay with us. Fight me for him. Try and get on my level. But I promise you, if you do that, I will not let you go easily.”

Pyrrha whimpered. She was stronger than Emerald so why was she shaking so much?

And feeling so hot from the thought of losing to her?

“Aaaah!” Emerald cried out as Jaune pumped one final load inside her. Getting on her feet, Emerald proudly showed off the thick semen oozing out of her fucked-up cunt. “See this? This is what I earned. And this,” she pointed at Pyrrha’s throbbing swollen cunt. “is what you earned. So what shall it be, Pyrrha? Will you stand and fight for Jaune? Or would you rather give him up here and now?”

“N-Never!”

She refused to give up.

“Whatever you’ve got, bring it on!” Pyrrha glared. “I will make myself worthy of Jaune’s cock. And then you will never get fucked by him again.”

Emerald chuckled. Jaune did as well. Pyrrha’s heart sank, her bravado now having a hole in it.

“Very well, Pyrrha. That’s one of the reasons I love you so much,” Jaune gave her a soft kiss. She leaned into it, grasping on the feeling like a life jacket. “But until you are actually able to handle me, you are going to be our cuckquean.”

C-Cuckquean? What was that?

“W-What will I be?”

“Cuckquean,” Emerald spelled out as if Pyrrha was an idiot. “A beta bitch. A denial slut. A no-touch no-fuck servant that I get to order around. Here, let me demonstrate t you!”

With a sick grin, Emerald pulled on Pyrrha’s nipples. Giving her no time to recover from the shock, Emerald gave her a couple of slaps across her face before finally pushing her onto her back. With a laugh, the thief stepped on Pyrrha’s swollen red cunt and pressed.

“Stop! Please, it hurts!”

“Exactly,” Emerald smiled. “And physical pain is only a part of it. You will serve us, Nikos. Whatever I say, you will do. If I tell you walk through Beacon naked, you will do that. If I tell you to eat only whatever I give you, you will do that. No matter how humiliating and degrading it is, you will do what I say. And you will keep doing it until Jaune promotes you from a Cuckquean Cunt to his Bitch. Unless you want to back off now and stop bothering us.”

The picture was grim, Pyrrha trembled. Having Emerald given so much power was terrfiying.

But she was Pyrrha Nikos. And she didn’t give up.

“I will do it,” she hung her head in shame. “And when Jaune and I are married, I will keep you as a dog, Emerald.”

Emerald chuckled.

“Sure thing, Nikos. Give it your best shot.” she pressed herself against Jaune. Wiping some of his semen from her pussy, Emerald smeared it all over Pyrrha’s face. “Until then, enjoy the show. And your snack too.”

Tied up and unable to move, Pyrrha was forced to watch the love of her life fuck the thief she considered a nuisance at best. And like an obedient cuck, Pyrrha ept the small bit of cum in her mouth. Enjoying whatever pleasure the small portion of it gave her.

Jaune held the two of them close as Emerald sucked him off. Pyrrha watched closely as the girl swallowed down his whole length. Jaune threw the two of them onto the bed, first her then Emerald on the top of hers. Pyrrha whimpered and sobbed as she felt Jaune fuck Emerald in her ass and pussy, She felt the pain doubly since she could tell just how intense it was. How much she wanted it to be her who was getting fucked.

Come the morning, Pyrrha paid for the room and walked beside the two. They went back to the dorm and Emerald gave Pyrrha another humiliating gift. Her own thong, drenched in Jaune’s cum. The sight of it made her happy though and Pyrrha humbly accepted the gift. That night was the last night she could pleasure herself. And so she did.

With Emerald’s thong held between her teeth, the leftover semen in her mouth, Pyrrrha was masturbating. Drowning in her lustful fantasies, the girl imagined where her life would go now. She imagined so many different scenarios. So many ways she would find her way back into Jaune’s heart and embrace.

But no matter how much she thought of the future, it all remained the same. She would always be the pathetic whimpering cuckquean who begged and pissed herself for her betters’ amusement. And Emerald would always be the harsh and cruel Mistress that Pyrrha depended on to get any semblance of pleasure.

“Aaaaaaaaah!”

She came, shamelessly staining her cold sheets. Where was Jaune, she wondered briefly. Her scroll screen flared up. A picture of Emerald gorging herself on Jaune’s cock. Her loins burned again. The fantasy changed in her head. Now she was kneeling beside the two. Panting and begging for a drop of Jaune’s cum. She was not given any. Not directly at leasy. Like a good little doggy, she lapped up whatever fell on the carpet.

“Aaaaaaaaah!”

Pyrrha came again.

The fantasy shifted. They were getting married but Pyrrha was still locked in a chastity belt after all these years. And once they came to their room, she would be allowed to hump the pillow while Jaune and Emerald enjoyed their night.

“Aaaaaaaaah!”

Pyrrha came again.

The fantasy shifted once more. She was Pyrrha Arc. A wife, a mother and a slave. Her daughter never knew she was her real mother. In her eyes, Pyrrha Nikos was just the maid of daddy and mommy, Jaune and Emerald. Her being impregnated by Jaune was her anniversary gift. She wondered if she could beg herself another one this year. Maybe if she acted like a really good dog, Emerald would give it to her.

“Aaaaaaaaah!”

Pyrrha came again.

And again and again and again. Thousands of fantasies. All with the same outcome.

But one that, with each orgasm, Pyrrha was slowly coming to accept as her fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Pyrrha is cucked and Emerald is fucked.
> 
> And more girls are sure to follow.


End file.
